


No Regrets

by AnimePervert



Category: Jackass (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bam can be a little needy, Bam is a little drunk, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Johnny is a little dominate, Johnny kinda takes advantage, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Mutual Masturbation, Nervousness, No Plot/Plotless, Not much of a plot, Obedience, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, and Bam is a little submissive, but Johnny indulges him, whimpering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimePervert/pseuds/AnimePervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a stupid bet that ended up having Johnny and Bam hungry for each other.</p><p> </p><p>A special thanks to: Johnny's Bitch, Vivalabam, Yeah Dude, and Bubblebabe17 for the comments on my latest post to help me figure out who to ship with who (I plan on making more fics in this fandom, so the other ships you guys mentioned will be used)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone who is reading this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+who+is+reading+this).



> I literally just whipped this up, so I hope it's not too bad haha reviews and Kudo's are always welcomed! I hope to hear from you guys.

He called Johnny on the spot, phone in one hand and a drink in the other, his fingers pressing at the buttons like his life depended on it. It was 7 a.m, right at the ass crack of dawn and the idea hit him like a fucking train. A few shots, or several long chugs of Crystal Palace and what seemed like a 30 minute high was all it took to have him writing it all down before the alcohol had it's chance to take it's toll, but only because Johnny and Tremaine asked him in the middle of everything going down to brass tacks to think of something and to make it quick enough to have them in the works by the weekend, and hopefully, this was were they were going to strike some damn gold. 

-Bam's room-

"I'm here, so tell me what you got" Johnny leaned back and let all his weight press against the door, his body shifting a little when he shoved both hands into the front of his denim jeans. His eyes were hidden behind the tinted lens on his face forcing Bam to avert his attention elsewhere, not that he could keep them still if he could see Johnny's eyes in the first place. The alcohol only proceeded to make him more wired and more than that, fidgety. Johnny looked over the room while Bam tossed aside empty bottles of alcohol and a weeks worth of dirty clothes onto the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. He had a pleased look growing across his face, thinking to himself; knowing his idea was sure to get Johnny's green light of approval.

johnny was about to urge him to get to talking, but Bam beat him to it "Okay, so, we get Steven or Pontius, or whoever the hell else, to tie a string to their dicks and at the end of the string, get this, we tie a fucking weight to it and keep adding and see if they can handle the pressure, dude. Sounds nice, right?" Bam clapped his hands together, the echo circling the room like a bat out of hell as he laughed and nearly rolled over on the bed in complete hysteria. Johnny starred at the drunk bastard while he unfolded in laughter right there on the bed. Bam drew in a long breath after a few moments. He noticed he was the only one getting a kick out of it and looked up at Johnny and questioned him through a stifled laugh and smile, but couldn't find the right words to say anything "You're drunk?" Johnny asked and decided a minute too late to laugh, but for a completely different reason behind his shades. Bam shrugged his shoulders and scoffed, he almost laughed knowing the alcohol was catching up "Yeah. Maybe. I don't know. It doesn't matter. So, we doing it or not?" Bam mouthed off, but Johnny payed no mind to the lips Bam slurred to put words to, his words going in one ear and out the other, and instead he asked with his eyes tight on Bam through his shades "Are you gay?" The words echoed over to Bam, who was still talking up a storm about whether or not they were going to play the ball with his idea or not, nearly choked on a few unformed words. He raised an eyebrow right back at him and looked around as if he was making sure no one else was listening or if this was just some joke. He replied with a confused smile "No? W-what does my sexuality have to do with-" Johnny smiled and then leaned off the wall to walk closer to Bam, his hands up as if he was surrendering before Bam could take anymore offense "Nothing, it's just a question, man" Bam looked at Johnny and huffed out a laugh. 

Just as Bam was about to get back to closing the matter at hand Johnny asked "So, if I touch you there, you won't react?" Johnny motioned his head towards the legs that were spread out open in front of him and Bam felt the sudden urge to close them, but remained still as a mouse "Nope. Not a chance, man" He laughed like it was nothing and shook his head too confident for his own damn good, his mane swaying as he tried to deny it, but he knew he was lying his fucking ass off. Johnny's hands rubbing over him. Over his dick. His body. Lips pressing into his. A warm tongue lapping at the nape of his neck. Johnny whispering how bad he wanted him. yeah, he shivered at the thought. With those thoughts in his mind, he couldn't help but blush, and the anxiety rung in and out of his ears, but he fought off that burning feeling gathering in his cheeks as he cleared his throat, and tried to hold a straight face. 

"Bet. If you don't get a boner, we'll do your skit, but if you do, we'll do mine" Bam chuckled nervously and without thinking, held his hand out to Johnny. "Bet" Johnny grabbed Bam's hand and they both shook on it before either one had time to change their minds. 

"Now, Just lay back" Johnny unzipped his leather jacket and tossed it somewhere to the side. Bam didn't understand why he needed to take any of his clothes off, but he didn't bother to question him, instead he obediently laid back on the bed letting the blanket bore between his hardly noticeable, but trembling body. He could hear what sounded like Johnny laughing or grunting as he knelt onto the bed moving closer between his thighs, spreading them apart just a little. He was nervous as hell and he wondered if Johnny was nervous too, but he looked like he was having the time of his life as he gazed over Bam's vulnerability. "You ready?" Johnny spoke to him softly, and something about it made Bam's heart jump and race and before his lips could form words, his back lifted off the bed forming a small arch as his hips lightly rotated in a small circle when Johnny spread his legs a little further apart to accommodate his slightly larger body to move in closer. The dominance and anticipation was already overwhelming him. 

He looked down and saw Johnny's hands caressing up his inner thighs, and the fuzzy feeling spreading from his thighs shot straight to his gut. He swallowed hard enough to choke him and closed his eyes feeling where he'd touch him next. His body quickly jolted off the bed with a quick gasp, making his back arch more than before as he felt the sudden eye rolling pleasure of Johnny's hand palming him through his jeans. He huffed and tossed his head back as his hand reached out and grabbed at Johnny's wrist as fast as it could, pushing it away from his jeans before he let out an embarrassing moan that he held deep in his throat. "Johnny" but when he saw the way Johnny looked into his eyes, a small moan escaped his lips. He let his body relax and fall back against the bed, but before he could catch his breath and regain control, Johnny was already unbuckling his pants and pulling at it's zipper. The belt tugging against his backside. Bam whimpered.

"Nervous?" Johnny asked in laughter or maybe he was nervous himself, but Bam was far too gone to care. He slipped a hand under his shirt "No" he spoke quick, obviously lying and gasped at the warm hands sneaking under his shirt. Johnny's nails lightly scraped and teased up Bam's sides as he made his way up to his chest and nipples. That's when Bam nearly lost it. "Mmph...Johnny" The words escaped his lips and that's when Johnny got the hint. Bam felt a sharp painful pleasure when Johnny's fingertips rolled over one of his nipples. His body shivered at the same time his nipple hardened between the fingertips that caressed them. The tingles from the shiver lingered up his spine and shot straight to his dick, which took no time to harden and press against his jeans. There was no way Johnny didn't see him pitching a major tent now. He cursed himself in his head over and over until his head throbbed from the pounding of anxiety racing through his body. He was waiting for Knoxville to hoot and holler over his victory, make a big deal out of nothing, but he didn't say a word. Bam looked down at Johnny and that's when he saw it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got several things in mind for the next chapter, and that will be coming soon, but I'd like to ask a favor of you guys that are reading this: Plots, I need some for Bam x Steve-O, Bam x Ryan and Steve-O x Pontius. I don't care what you have in mind, I'd love the help! Of course credit will be given if wanted.


End file.
